Fated
by Someone Haiku
Summary: There was no prophecy. No Nightwing had foretold 'Eight dragons to save the Sand Kingdom.' But there they were. Even without a prophecy, they were going to triumph. They were fated to.
1. Chapter 1 Stuff Happens In The Rainfore

All was right in the rainforest.

The quiet chattering of birds, the rustling of damp leaves, the humid air, and the bright stars.

Yes, Blossom loved the stars. The bright, almost mischievous twinkle against the velvety black sky held an air of allure for the RainWing, an enigma she couldn't quite grasp, yet kept reaching towards.

That was the reason she slept so far from the village, so far from the foily canopy, which, while perfectly acceptable during the day, was an abomination at night when Blossom yearned for the open skies.

Of course, it didn't hurt that she was assigned to guard duty on the edges of the rainforest.

And, on the outskirts of the Rainforest Kingdom, where a RainWing lay camouflaged and dreaming, a dragon was on the run.

Xxx

The scratches and bruises hurt, but not as much as his wounded pride.

Breathing heavily, the IceWing battled his way through the swampy marsh. Every step tore through his side, each ragged breath costing more than the last.

He couldn't stop now, so close to the cover provided by the rainforest. The humid, unpleasant environment would hopefully keep his tribe away.

Gritting his teeth as pain slashed through his aching muscles, and the uneven rhythm of his footsteps reverberated through his skull.

Mere feet away… so close..

Just as his feet touched the loamy soil, and wet leaves brushed against his tarnished silver scales, he heard a scream, felt an unpleasant burning sensation, and everything went dark.

Xxx

"Three moons!" Blossom exclaimed, after calming her racing heart. She peeped around the leaves obscuring her vision, and now was able to identify that the large, scary thing that had galumphed through the marsh into her area of the rainforest, was, in fact, a dragon.

A pretty good looking dragon, if she did say so herself.

Whether it was a Nightwing or an Icewing, she couldn't quite tell, as the dirty scales were rather ambiguous.

Seeing as there were some glimpses of cool silver catching the moonlight in a way that made Blossom want to scream "Shiny! Treasure! Minemineminemine!", she was going to go with Icewing.

Although, it could be a Nightwing with silver scales, like that dragonet watcher with the spaced-out look,Stardust, or something like that. Buuuut it was more likely the former, because of the icy sheen.

Blossom could have argued with herself all night like that, but she was a member of the Rainwing Patrol Squad, or, whatever, and as a Rainwing Patrol Squadder, she had a job to do.

Tentatively, the Rainwing inched her way closer to the unconscious Icewing (or Nightwing!), reached out a shaky talon, and poked the dragon.

"Eeep!" She squealed as it let out a grunt and stirred a little.

Shaking her head at herself Blossom reached out another talon, and tried again.

Xxx

"Omigosh, are you OKAY?" Borealis opened his eyes to a hazy shape, a bright yellow that almost hurt his eyes. An elegant snout and concerned brown eyes soon came into focus, as his eyes adjusted to the light of the sun, and this dragon's scales.

"I've been poking you ALL NIGHT" the dragon exclaimed, gesturing dramatically with her wings.

"Well, now you can stop." Borealis said sarcastically, and experimentally tried to move his foreleg. Bad idea, as he soon figured out by the searing pain that shot through him. Worse idea to look, he realized after glancing at the foreleg, only to see a blackened, gaping wound, oozing with pus and blood.

Unable to grit his teeth hard enough, a pitiful yelp escaped his lips, a split second reaction to the pain, and the ugly gash.

"What-? Oh…" the Rainwing (now confirmed she was a Rainwing), winced, as her eyes drifted to his foreleg.

"Sorry about that… good thing I always carry some of Jaguar's (Jaguar!) venom around for emergencies, right?" She grinned sheepishly, pulling a vial of a bubbling black substance from a satchel next to her.

Borealis looked around in askance, as the Rainwing began dumping out several leaves and herbal poultices from her bag. She glanced at him.

"I know a few healers…" she clarified, beginning to wrap his wounded leg in a leaf bandage.

Borealis half heartedly snarled at her, more than anything to show he didn't need her assistance. He did, of course, but he wasn't going to let on to that.

His plan was simple, rest, recuperate, stay hidden from the rest of his tribe, and then, once he could walk, take off for the hills. He wasn't quite sure where "the hills" was, but he'd figure that out… later… all part of the plan, he told himself as the Rainwing began whistling while bandaging.

Xxx

Blossom did not have a plan. Sure, she was fixing this guy's leg, but only because it was kind of all her fault that it was messed up. Usually she was so careful with her venom, but that IceWing had really spooked her!

Maybe she should try making conversation. It couldn't hurt to know some key details like name, um, other details, and stuff. You know, for when she figured out what to do with this dragon. And talking helped her think.

"So…..What'syourname,wheredoyoulive,whenwereyoubornandwherewereyoubornandhowdidyougethereandwhydidyougethere, and by the way, who are you?" Blossom fired off. The Icewing looked confused.

"What…."

Yup, he was confused.

"Ok, let's start again. Hi! My name is Blossom!" She grinned sticking out a talon to shake before realizing he was kind of unable to shake since he couldn't move one of his arms and was kind of laying on the ground in an immobilized position. She retracted her talon.

"...My name is-" the Icewing paused, and cocked his head. "Did you hear something?"

Blossom cocked her head identically, straining her ears.

"Um… No."

The Icewing rolled his eyes, still tensed. Blossom patted his foreleg gently, trying not to let on how disappointed she was not to get to hear this cutie's name.

"Relax mister, you're in no condition to fight mysterious unheard noises. Let ME handle the fighting." She smiled condescendingly, and spread her wings wide. "See? I'm totally battle ready!"

The Icewing didn't relax. Blossom sighed.

"Look, there's totally no need to be worried. Besides, it was probably just the wind! Wind makes funny noises ALL THE TIME in the rainforest."

"Are you sure?" The Icewing said, glancing around.

"One hunnerd percent!" Blossom smiled, and went back to her bandaging.

A terrified scream resounded through the rainforest.

"Does the wind scream?" The Icewing said pointedly.

 **I hope you guys like... this is my first attempt at writing a full length actually serious story, with a planned out plot or whatever and characters with, I don't know, personalities. It may or may not be stupid, but please leave a review that will not break my fragile ego...**

 **Jk, my ego is solid steel! I can't even fit through doors with my big fat head!**

 **Bring on the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Totem Murders Some Shrubbery

The Rainwing, Blossom, paused uncertainly.

"...Yes."

Borealis glared at her.

"C'mon handsome, stop being so tense!" She teased, swatting him with her tail playfully. Borealis did not like the swelling in his chest when she called him handsome. Why should he care? She was just some dumb Rainwing.

Although, come to think of it, she wasn't a bad looking dumb Rainwing.

He studied the graceful curve of her neck, and deep, cocoa brown eyes.

Then he caught himself, and mentally slapped himself.

"My name is Borealis." He snarled. That should stop the shivers that went down his spine when she referred to him as handsome.

"Borealis…" Blossom tried out. Borealis dug his talons into his palms. The shiver that went down his spine when she said his name were no better.

Time to change the subject.

"What were you-" he started.

"Naw, I like handsome better! I think I'll just call you handsome! Handsome, handsome, handsome!" Blossom sang out.

Borealis snarled. He hoped his leg healed fast. He couldn't afford any distractions until he figured out what the soldiers he'd overheard before they started chasing and trying to kill him were talking about.

Xxx

Evidently his leg wasn't healing fast. It had been a week since Borealis awakened, and only now was he able to try walking on it.

"Come on, come on…" Blossom coaxed, tensely perched on a tree as he pulled himself to his feet.

Borealis gave her a scathing look, and brought his injured leg to meet the ground.

Instantly, pain sent shockwaves through his body. Yelping, he collapsed.

"Borealis!" Blossom cried, hurling herself towards him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her concern evident in her deep brown eyes. A dragon could get lost in those eyes, Borealis thought.

Different shockwaves were now shooting through him, as he realized how close he and Blossom were. He hated the fact that he found himself liking it.

"I guess we'll have to try again…" Blossom faltered.

"Yes…" Borealis muttered.

Their snouts were centimeters apart now, and Borealis couldn't bring himself to snap out of it.

Xxx

Totem opened his eyes, head throbbing. What had happened to him?

Glancing around he noticed signs of a scuffle. Spotting a familiar patch of ferns, he dragged himself to his feet.

He knew where he was now, the marshy grove between the Rainforest Kingdom and the Mud Kingdom where he and his foster father, Gravel, went every year to celebrate his hatching day.

Running his talons through the dirt, Totem smiled, remembering many a hatching day spent at the spot his egg was found eleven years ago.

Though he no longer lived with his father, being matured since age ten, the two Mudwings still picnicked together each year.

Now that half the mystery was solved, where was Gravel?

Looking around, new memories stimulated in Totem's mind. How they had just made a toast to celebrate, when three burly Sandwings had busted in.

How he had screamed, as they tied up his father. How the former member of the Mudwing army had fought and struggled, yelling at Totem to run, run far away from here.

How he had felt a familiar buzz in his talons as he prepared to enchant something to destroy the Sandwings, only to be clubbed from behind, falling unconscious to the ground.

Totem gritted his teeth. Who knew how long it had been since then? They couldn't have gone far, he convinced himself.

"Father!" He called. "Father!"

Tramping through the rainforest, moving every stick, stone and leaf, for all the good it did him.

Collapsing in defeat next to a mango tree, he rested his head in his talons.

Then he cocked his head.

Voices!

He had heard voices!

As hope coursed through him once more, Totem rushed toward the sound, crashing through foliage and disturbing wildlife.

Finally, he stopped to catch his breath, just outside of a small circle of trees.

Inhaling deeply, he stepped through the canopy.

And then froze, gaping.

This was definitely not where his father was.

Xxx

Blossom almost jumped out of her scales.

A huge, chocolate brown Mudwing had just-just… just walked in to her secret grove of trees. Indignant orange rippled through her scales, as she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind.

"Umm… am I interrupting something?" The Mudwing said, glancing between Blossom and Borealis.

Blossom flushed pink. Borealis. They had been sooo close together, she almost fainted. Blossom almost fainted again, when she realized she and the handsome Icewing had been having a moment. A romantic moment no less.

She jumped away from him, as more pink flooded her scales.

Blossom looked over at Borealis, who looked very much like he wanted to crawl into a hole.

Xxx

Borealis wanted to crawl into a hole.

Two things were racing through his mind.

What in Pyrrhia was I thinking, and, Why do I want to relive that moment?.

Because he did. Far too much.

Not the moment when the Mudwing interrupted, but the moment the Mudwing had interrupted.

When he could smell jasmines, see a beautiful, chocolate brown, and feel her smooth scales against his tail.

He told himself to snap out of it.

After all, she was just a dumb Rainwing.

Xxx

You dumb Rainwing, say something! Blossom told herself. She was usually chatty, but that darn Borealis had completely shorted out her train of thought.

"Um, yes?" She tentatively responded. Borealis shot her a frantic look, and fervently shook his head.

"No. No you didn't." She affirmed. "Nothing happened here. We were just, um, picking mangoes, funny story, actually. You see, I, um, he, uh, was picking a man-"

"That's enough." Borealis sighed, and turned to face the Mudwing, who was giving the two of them a funny look.

"The better question here is, what are YOU doing here?" The Icewing narrowed his eyes, and brought himself to his three feet, with the injured leg lifted cautiously off the ground.

Xxx

Totem paused, contemplating the benefits of telling them.

On the one talon, the silver Icewing looked pretty hostile.

But on the other talon, he was pretty sure that he and the Rainwing were a couple, and the Rainwing looked like she'd be eager to help. Plus, he could use all the help he could get trying to find Gravel.

Reluctantly, he explained his dilemma.

The Rainwing listened solemnly as he explained, whereas the Icewing was a little more fidgety, shooting cautious glances at his companion as his tail twitched.

"Ohmygosh, that is SO sad! Don't worry, we'll help you find your dad! Right Borealis?" The Rainwing said, poking the Icewing, Borealis.

"Oh, sure, with nothing on my stomach but mangoes from that tree, and me unable to walk, sounds like a grand idea!" Borealis said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a party pooper." The Rainwing pouted.

"I'm not being a 'party pooper', Blossom, I'm being a realist." Borealis sighed.

"Ok then, we'll fly back to my hut, fly mind you, because you can still do that, and get some food and some rest!" Blossom stamped,

"Sounds good to me, I'm pretty hungry." Totem agreed.

"So there! Come on, Mudwing!" Blossom took off, pausing to blow a raspberry at Borealis.

Totem shrugged, and flapped after her. He could hear Borealis grumbling, and the rustle of wings that showed he was right behind them.

 **Back again, with another chapter of my probably terrible OC fanfic. But, hey, the reviews I got were positive, so either two people are lying to me, or this might not be that awful.**


	3. Chapter 3 Blossoms Pathetic Hut

Borealis winced, as the hot, humid air of the Rainforest hit him full blast as he shot into the sky.

He bit angrily at the branches threatening to claw his eyes out, as he crashed through the canopy of trees.

He couldn't believe Blossom had sided with the Mudwing on this, after that moment.

Shaking his head, he pinched himself. It was good she was being so chummy with the Mudwing. It was good she was choosing to fly with the Mudwing, instead of Borealis, chatting her head off as he smiled indulgently. He didn't want her to think he had felt something earlier, because he hadn't. He most definitely hadn't.

Blossom paused, waiting for him to catch up, which made Borealis feel a little bit better, even though he knew it shouldn't.

"We land here." She gestured toward the collection of wooden huts, with black dragons milling about.

"Here? You live in the Nightwing Village?" The Mudwing said, confused.

"No, silly,' Blossom giggled, nudging him with her wing, which made Borealis think how lucky that Mudwing was, and how grateful he was that the Mudwing didn't seem to care that Blossom had just touched him.

Then he mentally slapped himself. Moons, what was wrong with him? He had only felt this way about one other dragon, an IceWing named Aurora. That was before she, and her entire family had been eaten by giant mutant seals.

Borealis hated seals.

"Yoo-hoo, Borealis" Blossom sang, snapping her talons in front of his face.

"What?" He growled. Blossom pointed downwards, at a little hut right snug in between the Nightwing and Rainwing villages.

Xxx

Blossom pushed open the doors to her miniature bamboo cottage.

"Do you like it? It's a little snug…" Blossom trailed off, wiping imaginary dust off of her counter.

The Mudwing, Totem, he'd said his name was, smiled shyly, rubbing his head, which he'd bumped against the roof.

Borealis had a look on his snout like he'd smelled something awful.

Blossoms face fell.

"It's nice, Blossom," Totem reassured, clearing away a spot for himself to sit. "Now, we need a plan…"

Xxx

"Hm? Oh, thank you Destiny," Stardust came back to earth, ripped out of her cloud-soaring fantasies by the Nightwing offering her coins.

Stardust swept the currency into her own talons, and bid farewell to Destiny's small, hybrid dragonets.

Thank you. the mute Nightwing projected into Stardust's mind, before turning away and sliding the door shut.

Stardust hummed faintly to herself, as she looked up at the starry night sky.

As she walked past the hut of that Rainwing, the one she often heard talking to herself, she heard a deep, velvety voice, that definitely didn't belong to the Rainwing.

Peeping through the crack in the window shutters, she saw a chocolate brown Mudwing, a grumpy looking Icewing, with silver scales to match her own, and the Rainwing inhabitant of that hut.

"Totem how do you expect us to find your father without any leads?" The Icewing grumped.

"He already gave us one, stupidhead!" The Rainwing said.

"Really, Blossom? And what, pray tell, is this mysterious lead?" The Icewing smirked.

"Really Borealis?" Blossom mimicked "Don't you remember? The talonprints leading to the Sky Kingdom!"

The Mudwing, Totem, looked between the two with a bewildered expression.

"Look, you two have been arguing like this all night, when what we really need to do is come up with a-" The Mudwing froze, looking directly at Stardust. Blossom and Borealis's heads both turned in the same direction.

Too late, Stardust ducked down from their line of sight, muttering curses.

The shutters banged open, and an angry, red Rainwing head poked out.

"Stardust!" She shrieked.

"Hold on, if you would just let me explain-" Stardust stammered.

"No! No! No! There will be no explaining! You were spying on us!" Blossom pointed an accusing talon at the Nightwing. "Apologize!"

Stardust felt herself swell up with anger. For once she had heard all of what someone had said, and she didn't like it one bit!

"Just because you hatched a few weeks before me doesn't give you the right to patronize me! It's a free Kingdom, and I can't help what I overhear!" The Nightwing yelled, crossing her arms in indignation.

"Don't talk to Blossom that way!" The Icewing reared up in defense.

"Yeah, don't talk to Blossom that way!" Blossom crossed her arms as well.

Stardust sighed, glancing at the sky.

A Nightwing poked his head out of a nearby hut.

"Would you keep it down?" He hissed, glaring pointedly at Stardust and Blossom, before pulling his head back through his window.

Blossom sighed, and uncrossed her arms.

"Come inside."

 **There you go! Another chapter!**

 **No, you did not read that part wrong, I really did say that Aurora's family was eaten by giant mutant seals, XD. You see, it's because I knew that she had to have left Borealis's life in some heartbreaking way, and I couldn't think of a good way to have her betray him, so I figured she should just be dead. How would she die? Giant mutant seals of course!**

 **There will also be several cameos to my sisters OC's in here. The first such cameo was in this chapter, with Destiny. There was one sort of reference to a sort-of-OC-but-more-of-an-unnamed-side-character-she-developed-further in the first chapter, Jaguar, from her Unseen, or Untold Fanfiction.**

 **Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Pretty Much Nothing Happens

The first thing Totem noticed was the color of this dragon's scales.

Whereas most Nightwings had black, or dark indigo scales, this Nightwing seemed to be a reflective, shining silver, reminiscent of the three bright moons glowing in the night sky. The light from those moons shone onto her scales, making the Nightwing appear to be glowing softly in the moonlight.

Blossom, his newfound ally, and, maybe even friend, had called her Stardust.

It seemed a fitting name.

On the topic of the Rainwing, her previously sulky manner had now brightened back to her normal, stereotypically cheerful attitude. She had changed her scales to an almost blinding shade of purple, and was fussing with a towering stack of thin leaves that was for some reason present next to her window, and chattering aimlessly with Stardust, whose mysterious violet eyes were obviously miles away.

Borealis's mood, on the other claw, had transitioned from confrontational grumpy Icewing to being silently moody in the most shadowy corner of the hut.

Clearly nothing was ever going to get accomplished if he didn't step in.

Totem cleared his throat.

No one paid him any heed.

He cleared it louder.

Borealis snarled at him, then returned to angstily staring at Blossom.

Totem smashed his tail on the hut floor a few times, until Stardust, Blossom, and Borealis turned to look at him.

"Have we all forgotten about the 'find my father' part of this?" He sighed, fiddling with his amulet.

"Hey! Watch it with the tail, buddy, I just got that hardwood down!" Blossom crossed her arms, coiling her tail tightly.

Totem blinked, and looked down at the floor. The dirt floor.

"I'm sorry, um, back on track now. I propose we head to the SkyWing Kingdom, since that is where the talonprints led." He straightened the map of Pyrrhia that Blossom conveniently had in her hut.

Stardust looked around with a dazed expression.

"Excuse me?" She slowly closed and opened her eyes. "Has it been decided that I'm coming with you?"

"Coming with us? She can't come with us!" Borealis butted in, growling.

"She knows too much not to, at this point." Totem pointed out.

The silver Nightwing smiled sweetly at Totem. He smiled back.

"Wait wait wait, who's coming with us?" Blossom asked, glancing at all the dragons assembled.

"Stardust is." He sighed.

Stardust beamed a Blossom-worthy smile, then frowned.

"There's one teensy problem," she furrowed her brow, "I'm not actually one hundred percent certain where and why we are going."

"How could you not know that?" Borealis rolled his eyes, "You were literally listening to our entire conversation about where we were going and why."

Stardust thrashed her tail.

"Yeah, but I only heard part of your conversation, and I wasn't really paying too much attention because, you see, I was having this wonderful vision, where-"

"Uh-huh, sure you didn't hear the whole conversation." Borealis aggressively took a step forward, and flared his wings, which knocked down a large stack of leaves.

"Well, all I gathered was that it sounded like an adventure," Stardust said defensively, "and I have always dreamed of some grand adventure, perhaps flying to some unseen, faraway land, only to discover some hidden secret about-"

"Blossom, could you please fill Stardust in?" Totem interjected.

The Rainwing looked at him.

"Fill her in on what?" She blinked.

Totem sighed, for what must be the millionth time since he had met Blossom and Borealis.

Xxx

"Borealis…"

The Icewing snarled and rolled over.

"Borealis?"

"No!" He growled lashing out blindly, and squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

He heard a sigh, then murmured conversation. Smiling slightly in his sleep, he curled up into a little ball.

In mere moments, his peace was disturbed, as the ground fell from beneath him, and he felt talons gripping him. Angrily muttering, he clawed at the talons.

"Ow! Moons-what the-?" A voice cried, and the talons released him. Borealis once again, made himself comfortable, ignoring the pesky feeling like he was falling, and drew himself closer to the ground.

There was no ground.

Borealis opened his eyes, and saw bright blue skies rushing away from him, as Totem frantically dove after him.

He let out a very un-dignified, shrill scream.

As the wind whipped around him, the Icewing saw Totem stop his dive after him, and, was he _smiling_?Borealis opened his mouth to yell at the MudWing, until his fall was stopped in an unpleasant way.

 _Splooooosh!_

Icy cold enveloped Borealis, the shock of the sudden temperature drop temporarily overcoming his natural Icewing immunity to cold, as rushing, frothing water churned around him. Bobbing up to the surface, he gasped for breath, now fully awake.

He glared up at the three dragons hovering overhead, Totem, grinning stupidly, with that Nightwing, Stardust on his left, a slight smile tracing her features.

Blossom was being none to subtle about her apparent amusement, guffawing raucously and rolling around in mid-air.

The Icewing snarled as he shook water out of his ear. He was definitely awake now.

Xxx

"Guys, I'm not even joking, my wings are about to FALL OFF!" Blossom groaned, dramatically thrusting her wing out to emphasize her tragic pain. Okay, maybe they didn't hurt THAT bad, but they were sore and achy, and that, in Blossoms opinion was just as bad as if they actually WERE falling off.

She heard Totem sigh quietly.

"Well, just a few more hours and we can stop for the night. We're not even to the Diamond Spray Delta yet."

Blossom moaned loudly, and hung her head in submission. Who would have thought saving the world was so exhausting?

Well, technically they weren't saving the world, just one dragon, but still!

The Rainwing turned her head to look at Borealis, who was steadfastedly ignoring her. She didn't see why he was suddenly so uncomfortable and hostile towards her. All they had been doing was sharing a private, probably romantic, moment.

Okay, yeah, she could see why he might be a little uncomfortable.

But she still didn't understand the hostile part!

Their eyes met, and Blossom smiled widely. Borealis glared in response, and turned his head away quickly.

She sighed, feeling a little like Totem now, with all the exhaling of air softly.

"So… what's the deal with him?" Stardust asked under her breath, flying in closer to Blossom.

"What do you mean?" Blossom furrowed her brow, confused.

"Why is he so grumpy and hates everyone?" The silver Nightwing clarified.

"Oh," Blossom thought for a second, "...um, I think it's because he's an Icewing."

"Hmm…" Stardust looked to be deep in thought as she stared off into the distance. Blossom waited a few moments before realizing the conversation was over, and Stardust was off on another private fantasy.

Looking to her left at Borealis, who was still avoiding eye contact, right to Stardust, flapping along in her own personal reverie, and up ahead at Totem, flying forward with short, powerful wing flaps as he stared straight ahead, doggedly determined at the task set before him.

The Rainwing sighed again, preparing herself for a long fly in silence.

 **Aaaaaaand back at it with another chapter.**

 **Reviews are nice to wake up to, so I wouldn't mind if you'd leave a few ;)**

 **Also, could someone please tell me if dragons have inns in Pyrrhia?**

 **Thanks for reading, stranger now reading this, see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Stardust Stargazes

Stardust lay on her back, silently staring up at the night sky, contemplating the events of the day.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast, and she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

But, at least she was finally getting her adventure. Funny, she'd always figured it'd be more… action-packed.

Instead they'd just flown all day, and barely spoken to each other when they landed at a suitable campsite.

Borealis, especially, seemed to be drawing into himself, and avoiding any form of conversation or contact with Blossom.

Stardust wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them, but she intended to find out.

She focused harder on the night sky.

Sometimes she could see visions in them, little glimpses of what was to come mapping themselves into a starry mural.

She wasn't sure why, she hadn't been born under a full moon, only two almost full ones and a crescent.

After a few minutes of concentrating on the stars, she figured that if a vision wasn't coming now, it never was.

As she turned her head to the side, she caught an unusual glimmer in the corner of her eye.

Whipping her head around, she saw the stars begin to move, ever so slowly, forming an indistinct mass

As she watched, the mass shifted, and she could make out two Sandwings snarling fiercely. One's face was contorted into a mask of anger, and hatred, whereas the others had a tinge of regret tracing the warlike expression.

The stars moved once again, showing now a Seawing, chained to a wall, in a desolate prison. His mouth moved to form a faint smile, as an almost amused twinkle sat in his eye.

The stars moved faster and faster, creating and destroying visions faster than Stardust could comprehend. She only caught faint glimpses, a Rainwing and Icewing with tails intertwined, a MudWing creating an animate wall from the earth, a single seashell with the words 'Remember Me' engraved on it, and a Sandwing battling off hordes of soldiers to protect a wounded SkyWing.

All at once, the images dissolved, and the stars returned to being just stars, stationary in their spots in the night sky.

Stardust blinked, brain processing the overload of visions.

Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out a blank scroll and a quill, and began scratching down all that she could remember.

Xxx

Totem opened his eyes.

An irritating scratching sound had awoken him earlier, and no matter how he tried to ignore it, he finally had to give up, and get up.

Stardust was sitting atop a rock, fervently writing on a scroll.

She looked up as he stepped toward her.

"What are you doing Stardust?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Writing" she said absentmindedly, continuing to scribble down words.

"Stardust, do you have any idea how early it is?" He sighed.

"No… I've been up all night, I guess I hadn't noticed the sun rising…" she replied, still more focused on her writing than in the conversation.

Totem looked out at the sunrise, a watery yellow glob inched it way over the distant hills, shedding a golden light over the land, as pink, orange, and light blue swirled across the sky like an artist's palette.

"What are you writing?" He leaned forward over Stardusts shoulder, peering at her scroll. Wordlessly she handed it to him.

 _"Sandwings battling, anger, regret_." Read one line.

"It's from a vision I had last night" she explained.

"Vision? You're prophetic?" Totem exclaimed, shocked by this development that she threw out carelessly. He had thought she wouldn't be as open to sharing a secret of such magnitude, especially with him, a practical stranger.

"Well, sort of…" she flushed, snatching back her scroll and Laing it next to her on the rock.

"How can you be sort of prophetic?" Totem wondered.

"I see things, in the stars, sometimes…" Stardust trailed off.

Not knowing what else to say, Totem glanced at the silver Nightwing, to find her violet eyes glassy, and distant, as she stared at the rising sun.

Later, he would have to wake up Blossom and Borealis, and hustle everybody to go, but as for now? Now, he could enjoy watching a peaceful sunrise on a rock, in silence with Stardust.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but since I've run out of chapters I wrote before I published this, the chapters will be somewhat shorter.**

 **I wouldn't mind if y'all left me some reviews, ;), see ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Borealis Has To Wake Up Again

"Alright, let's move it!" Totem barked, clapping his talons loudly.

Borealis snarled and threw a pebble at the MudWing. Totem barely paused, sending a withering glance at Borealis, before continuing his loud packing up of their makeshift campsite.

"Well he seems awake!" Blossom yawned, coiling her tail around her talons, her scales a sleepy grey-blue.

Borealis snorted, and the Rainwing grinned at him. Then he remembered he was ignoring her and turned away.

He heard her sigh softly, and almost turned back around, but reminded himself there was no time for that and instead stiffened his already rigid posture.

"Stardust." Totem said, in a softer tone.

"Hm?" The silvery Nightwing glanced up.

"Time to head out!" The Mudwing shouldered a satchel which contained their 'adventuring supplies', as Blossom put it.

Just a few reed mats and various pieces of fruit, half of which Blossom had already eaten the previous night, claiming she was 'homesick'.

He thought it would be hard to be homesick from what she had, which he barely considered a home.

He wondered if she would like the Ice Kingdom better. Maybe she could come stay with him in his ice cave, and they could hunt walruses together, and build snow dragons to destroy in rage together. Then he remembered that only IceWings could even survive the temperatures of the Ice Kingdom. Then he remembered he wasn't supposed to be thinking stuff like that about some Rainwing.

He had his pride to think of.

It was probably all the mangoes. Too much fruit going to his head.

"Borealis!"

A voice called from overhead. Glancing up he saw Totem looking down at him exasperated. Stardust was hovering at his side, wearing a matching expression. Blossom was doing loop de loops in the air.

The Icewing growled insulting things under his breath, and stretched out his aching wings, bracing himself for another day of flying.

Xxx

Stardust blinked the rainwater out of her eyes.

The rain had started as a mere sprinkle a couple hours ago, but had gradually built up to a furious downpour.

Murky grey fog clouded the sky, making it difficult to see two talons in front of her.

"Totem," she turned to the dragon on her left, "how much farther do you-"

The Nightwing cut herself off as she realized the Mudwing had disappeared. She glanced to her right.

No Totem. Behind her. Nope.

Frantically she whirled around in circles, finally spotting the vague silhouette of a dragon up ahead.

"TOTEM!" She called, fighting the gusts of wind, which were growing steadily stronger.

With each wing beat it got harder to stay in the air, as the wind kept trying to push her off course.

"Blossom! Borealis!" She desperately shouted, her words drowned out by the low rumble of thunder.

As she got closer to the dragon figure, gradually regaining speed, a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

The dragon was illuminated by the blinding light briefly, long enough to reveal that this was most definitely a Seawing.

Frantically, Stardust tried to turn herself around, but it was too late to even try, the wind shoved her forward viciously, and she slammed into the stranger with a sickening crack.

Plummeting down, the NightWing felt her breath escape her, as the Seawing dove after her.

She tried to scream out for help, but consciousness was already slipping away, as her weak claws grasped at nothing.

"Totem…" she managed weakly, closing her eyes hopelessly.

"Stardust!" The frantic timbre of the Mudwings voice was the last thing she acknowledged before everything went dark.

 **Sorry for not updating in eons. I have no excuse, I just didn't update. Watcha gonna do? Anyway, hopefully updates will be a little more regular from now on, maybe weekly, or every few days. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Blossom Just Wants A Group Hug

Son of a swordfish. This was not good.

The Seawing slanted his wings back, urging himself to go faster, as he dove towards the falling Nightwing. Or Icewing. Hard to tell in the storm, with the fog shrouding everything.

Reaching out his talons in preparation, he glanced over to see a bulky brown Mudwing screaming something unintelligible, accompanied by a bright green RainWing and a somewhat bored looking Icewing.

Moons, those must be her friends he thought. Well, best to not have three dragons mad at him. Which they would be if this Nightwing/Icewing fell to her doom.

Lucky for them, Tidepool was on the case.

"Never fear, Tidepool is here!" He sang out, snatching up the dragon mere moments before she hit the ground.

He set her down gently on the ground, and waited for her friends to come singing his praises.

The Mudwing was the first to land, followed by the Rainwing and Icewing.

A motley crew, but who was he to judge?

Squinting at the dragons approaching him, he thought he recognized the big brown Mudwing.

But he certainly didn't recogniz the fuming Rainwing stomping towards him.

Xxx

"Grrrrrr" Blossom flounced up to the mysterious Seawing, in a truly terrifying manner (terrifying, that is, in the way that a baby sloth with a knife is terrifying).

"She better be ok mister, or you've just landed yourself in a whole big heap of trouble!" She flared her wings angrily, her scales a bright red.

Borealis snorted faintly in the background.

The Rainwing turned her glare on him.

"What's so funny? She's my friend!" She huffed.

"Friend?" Borealis snorted again, more audibly, "Yesterday you couldn't stand her."

"Well yes, but that was yesterday. When she was spying on us. Today, she's my friend." Indignant orange drifted in around her ears, and she stuck out her tongue at the Icewing.

Before Borealis could respond to her obvious and insultingly insulting insult, Totem plowed through the two of them, rushing to Stardust's side.

"Stardust?" The Mudwing whispered, leaning over said dragon.

The silvery Nightwing started awake with a small wheezing noise.

"Stardust!" Totem joyfully repeated himself, scooping up the dragon in a big bear hug.

"Aaaaaaaaww!" Blossom started towards them, wings raised to join the group hug, before something grabbed her neck and yanked her back.

"Borealis, I was just going to-" she began, before the IceWing cut her off with a pointed glance.

"Blossom, now isn't the time." He said, gesturing with his head towards the still embracing dragons.

The Seawing stood awkwardly on the side.

"What do you mean?" The Rainwing asked, befuddled as to why there was a wrong time to go join a group hug.

"Blossom, they're having a moment." Borealis hissed, narrowing his eyes. Blossoms own widened in understanding.

"Oooooooh…" she nodded her head slowly, "you mean like the one we had in the rainforest?"

Borealis's face turned bright red, an amazing feat since he was an Icewing and not a Rainwing. Blossom clamped her talons over her mouth, turning a flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Erm.." the Icewing stuttered, looking very flustered.

The Seawing awkwardly stood on the side.

Finally, after what seemed like years of awkward silence, but was probably only a few seconds, Totem released Stardust from his tight hug and stepped back.

Blossom slowly backed away from the extremely crimson Icewing and joined the Nightwing, Mudwing, and Seawing.

"Soooooo...," she whipped around to face the aforementioned dragons.

More awkward silence ensued.

"Who are you?" Stardust pointed a talon at the Seawing in blatant accusation.

"Yeah! Who are you?" Blossom added unnecessarily, scales still pink.

Totem sighed.


	8. Chapter 8 Stardust Ships It

"Whassa matter? You don't recognize me?" A slow grin spread over the Seawing's snout.

"Recognize-" Totem felt a spark of realization dawn on him.

"I mean, it hasn't been that long, has it?" The green dragon slowly shook his head in mock disappointment. "C'mon Totem, we used to be best buds!"

"Tidepool!" Totem exclaimed, finally recognizing the traveling minstrel, who he had befriended during his youth. His last visit to Totem's little village had been many moons ago, and the Mudwing had naturally assumed the Seawing had finally settled down, but evidently his wandering lifestyle was still at large.

He wrapped his wings around Tidepool in a hug, and let go, as the two clasped talons.

"I didn't quite recognize you with that earring in!" Totem gestured to the pearly hoop imbedded in his friend's left ear.

Tidepool paused, taking in that statement with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"...okay then. Well! What brings you and these…" Tidepool made vague gestures towards the rest of the dragons "… to this edge of the Sandwing Kingdom?"

Blossom, who had apparently decided that the Seawing was not a threat, and instead a possible friend, in the fashion of an optimistic (and, dare we say slightly stupid) Rainwing (Gotta love these tribe stereotypes) stepped forward with a grin on her face, scales restored to blinding yellow.

"Hyyyyyye! My name is Blossom, and that's Borealis and that's Stardust, and of course you probably know Totem, since, you know, you were just all like, 'oh, wow, I know Totem!' and stuff, and we're here because-"

Her enthusiastic spiel was cut short as Borealis slapped a talon in front of her snout.

"Reasons. We're here because reasons." The Icewing snarled aggressively, narrowing his eyes.

Tidepool raised an eyebrow (arch above his eye? Do dragons have eyebrows? Whatever, we're saying they do. Shut up, it's my story.), looking mildly amused.

"Yeargh!" Borealis cried out in pain, and withdrew his hand from Blossom's snout.

"She- she bit me!" He yelled, pointing a shaking talon at the grinning Rainwing.

"We're here because-" Blossom started again.

"No!" The Icewing yelped, reaching out to shut her up once more. But the Rainwing was ready this time, and dodged his swiping talons, running back and forth, all the while hurriedly talking.

"We'reherebecauseTotemwokeuponedayandforsomereasonhecouldntfindhisdadguy, and then herealizedhewasinabunchofbushesandwasworriedsohescreamedabunchandcrashedarounfthroughtherainforestuntilhefoundBorealisandmehaving a- uhm, ah, a having a nothing-andsothenheaskedforhelpandtheniwaslikeheckyahandBorealoswasdumbanddidntwanttobut haha, guess what? He hadtobecausehisstupodlegwasbrokenorsomethingbutitsliketotallybetternowsoidontthinkitwasactuallybroken, eitherthatortheauthorconvenientlyforgotthatkeyplotpointforthesakeofheroverlyingplanorbecauseshefeltlikeit, so thenwewenttomyhutandthenStardustwassneakspyingonourconversationbutthanicaughtherandthenshehadtocomewithussowewereflyingandthenitwasrainingandthenStardust ran into you and so here we are today." She wheezed out the last few words, gasping for breath, as she stumbled to the ground.

Borealis tripped over her tail and landed next to her. Both dragons turned bright red, and Borealis quickly got up and moved.

"And also these two are totally in love." Stardust piped up from the back, nodding her head in the general direction of the two dragons.

"STARDUST!" Borealis roared, his scales turning to a brighter shade of red. (Again, impressive, because dragons can't blush physically, but hey what did I say? This is my fanfiction!)

Blossoms face had a twinge of happiness as she glanced, pink-scaled, at the Icewing.

Borealis just buried his face in his wings.

Totem glanced questioningly at Stardust.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Stardust smiled at patted him on the back with one of her wings.

"Because, _I ship it._." She withdrew her wing.

Tidepool slowly raised a talon in the air, like a young dragonet with a question.

"Ok, so, I didn't gather much, and by much I mean any of, what just happened…" the Seawing looked around with a puzzled expression, "but did Bubbles over there say that Gravel has been kidnapped?! That's awful! Absolutely awful! Man, he was like a second father to me! Okay, well um, maybe like a third father. Or fourth. Definitely in the top five. We have to save him!" The Seawing waved his wings about expressively, accidentally thwacking Stardust on the nose.

The silvery Nightwing yelped in surprise, and stumbled backwards.

Tidepool slowly pulled his wings back in.

"... Sorry" the Seawing pulled out a mandolin from a leather satchel at his side, and strummed a few chords.

"Anyone want to hear an adventure song?"

"Oo! Me! Me!" Blossom chimed in, temporarily forgetting her previous embarrassment and leaping to her feet.

The two burst into loud and raucous song, as they took of into the sky.

"Come on slowpokes!" Blossom yelled over the sound of music, looking down on the other dragons.

Borealis muttered I distinctly and burrowed further into his wings.

Totem sighed


End file.
